Destiny's Wish
by mykindleisawesome
Summary: What if there were more than the original five ninja? What if Destiny had chosen five more that were girls? They must help the ninja through their quest to balance out good and evil. Starts in the very first episode. T because I'm paranoid.
1. 1 Transported

**Me: Well, I'm not sure about this, but I'm going to go on and try making a Ninjago fan fiction. I know I've seen someone say that they wanted me to wait until Twin Dilemma was done (I feel really stupid, because I realized I misspelled the title), but I really want to make this one. Twin Dilemma will be my top priority, though, so don't expect this one to take its place.**

** Kai: She may adore Ninjago, but she doesn't own us.**

**Jay's POV**

**(This story will be during the very first episode.)**

We have finished training for the day, and Sensei Wu comes to give us instructions on what to do while he goes to try and find the last ninja. I have a feeling that there's more on that scroll than he told us.

"I trust you all not to make a mess of this place. I will be going to an old friend's shop. I will be back in a day at the most. I expect you to train every day. Try to become more of a team." Sensei instructed.

"Yes, Sensei," we answered.

I turned to Zane. "Hey, Zane. While he's gone, we can work on your sense of humor."

Cole nodded. "Yeah, I'm getting really tired of having to explain all of Jay's jokes to you. Even when he's not trying to be funny."

We started up the course, and wondered who our new ninja would be. It would be disappointing, though, getting used to a person we didn't know. We were a team. Now we would need to include some new guy.

**Elizabeth's (Lizzie's) POV**

I walked over to my best friend's shop. Her and her brother, Kai, work at a blacksmith's place. Sometimes, I help them make weapons.

When I got there, I saw Kai hurriedly pulling a sword out of a tub of water. Or, I think it was supposed to be a sword. It came out really bent.

"Remember, Kai. You won't have a perfect sword unless you're patient. Father said-" Kai cut Nya off.

"Yeah, yeah, you don't get experience overnight." He finished. "But I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than dad ever was!"

We heard whistling, and turned to see an old man with a big hat walking towards us. Nya and I ducked into another room. Kai whipped his head around, looking for us, and turned to the old man.

"There's a lot here for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?" the man said.

"This is called for weapons, not for browsing, so either buy something, or go peddle your insults somewhere else!" Kai yelled back.

"Hm! I thought I'd find something special here." The man turned around, and walked away.

"Who was that?" Nya asked.

"I don't know, some man looking for a ninja." Kai stopped. He looked out the window, and threw some armor on.

We looked outside to see Kai running towards some skeletons. He took his sword, and attacked. Nya and I looked at each other, and grabbed a couple weapons. We attacked some skeletons surrounding Kai, and he yelled at us.

"I thought I told you to stay inside!"

"Oh, I thought that it was just a friendly suggestion!" I shot back.

The old man showed up again, this time in a golden twister. The skeletons quickly shouted "Retreat!"

One of them hollered, "Garmadon says to take the girl!"

A skeletal claw shot out towards me, and I ducked. Nya was grabbed by the claw, and taken into the biggest truck.

"Nya!" Kai and I screamed. The skeletons drove away, and Kai marched up to the old guy.

"Couldn't you have used you twistizu, or you turnfitzu, or-" I cut him off.

"It's called spinjitzu, Kai. Now, listen to the man. He obviously came here for a reason, not to hear you yell at him." I turned to the man. "Please, ignore him. He can complain all day if you let him."

He smiled a bit. "Thank you, umm," he looked to me for my name.

"Oh, my name is Elizabeth. Never call me by my real name. I hate it. Call me Lizzie."

"Well, then Lizzie and Kai, would you like to come with me to train to be ninjas?"

I nodded enthusiastically. This was the chance I had waited for! To finally get away from my lonely life as an orphan. Kai just nodded thought fully. He only wanted to go so that he could save his sister. Not that I didn't. She and Kai were my only family. I had . . . adopted them as my honorary siblings. Now that Nya was gone, I was prepared to do anything to get her back.

**Laney's POV**

I woke up to my step sister jumping on the end of my bed. Her golden hair that went down to her back was bouncing. She giggled as I sat up, and her gray eyes sparkled.

"Hey, peanut! Why are you up so early?" I groaned.

She giggled a bit before replying. "Well, today we get to go over to your friend Kayla's house. She said she was gonna let me come over with you guys! So I didn't have to stay home alone while mom and dad went out to some fancy restaurant."

I sighed sarcastically. "Well, Mia, I guess you do have a reason to be excited. Kayla is a pretty fun girl. I think we need to pack if we want to go, though. Is there anything special you want to pack?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I want to bring my new Ninjago stuff. Mom got it for me because I like Legos, but I haven't had a chance to watch it yet. I wanted to watch the very first ones before I started the real episodes, but I guess Kayla might be able to help. I think she has the first two."

"We need to get started if we want to get there early."

Okay, let me explain the whole step sister thing. I was adopted. I'm pretty sure I'm not from this world. I remember a younger brother, and he should be about Mia's age right now. My father transported me here to keep me safe. I could always tell I was never a part of this family, they all have light hair.

I have dark brown hair. My eyes are chocolate brown, and my hair is shoulder-length. My friend Kayla has blonde hair with eyes the color of water. Her hair goes down to her waist, but she normally keeps it up in a braid or a ponytail.

Mia rushed back into my room with her suitcase full. "All done! Can we go to Kayla's now?" She gave me her legendary puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't resist. "Fine, but only after we tell mom and dad we're going." She nodded, and rushed downstairs. I heard her running into a couple walls, and giggled. She was so clumsy!

"Mom, dad, can we go over to Kayla's now? Kayla said I could go too. Please!" she begged. I cautiously made my way downstairs, and ran into Mia. "They said yes! Now, let's go!" she squealed.

She dragged me out the door, while I held on to both of our suitcases. Mia propelled me across the street to Kayla's house. Then, she knocked on the door. After ten seconds of repeated knocking, Kayla appeared at the door.

"Well, someone's a bit eager. Nice to see you. Now, who's ready for an entire day of fun?" she was laughing at the way Mia was jumping up and down while still holding on to my arm.

"Me! I'm ready to have fun! I even brought my Ninjago stuff! Can we watch it later tonight?" Mia was freaking out now. She was still jumping. I knew mom shouldn't have given her that caffeine. Mia does not need to be hyper.

Many pillow fights later, Mia leaves the room. When she comes back, she has her Ninjago episodes.

Kayla looks at it, and shakes her head. "Sorry, but you can't watch those until you watch the very first episodes. I have the first two on Netflix." She grins at Mia, and Mia just looks at Kayla like she is a creature from above.

"Really? You would do that for me?" she starts jumping again.

I turn to Kayla. "What was in that cake?"

"Oh, a lot of icing, and my mom's special recipe." She pauses for a moment. "Wait; and a ton of sugar. Whoops!" she looks at me apologetically.

"I guess we'll just have to put up with a hyper Mia."

I hear Mia's voice before everything goes black. "That's so cool! I wish we could go there!" I see Kayla and Mia disappearing before I feel myself going away too.

~`~`O`~`~

I felt my body slam into the ground. My eyes opened, and I saw a shop. The place was full of weapons. I looked over at Mia and Kayla. I gasped, and looked down at my hands. They were like Lego hands!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. That woke up Kayla and Mia. They started freaking out too.

"We- we're Lego!" Kayla yelled.

Mia had stopped screaming, and was looking out the window. A man and two smaller figures were stopped on the road.

"Wait!" Mia called. "Can we come with you?" We all sprinted towards them. They stopped and faced us. The first was an old man. He had a long beard, and a weird straw hat. The second had extremely . . . noticeable hair. It was brown, and stuck up all over the place. He had dark brown eyes, and had a bit of armor on. The last one was a girl. She had black hair, and looked a bit like the boy, but not enough for them to be related. Her hair went down to the middle of her back.

"Sure, do you have any parents?" the old man asked.

"Yes, but we don't know where they are." Mia answered.

"You can come train with me and my ni- other students. My name is Sensei Wu."

"Thank you, Sensei. But who are they?" I waved to the kids standing beside him. "I'm Laney, and this is my little sister Mia, and my best friend Kayla."

The brunette spoke up. "I'm Kai, and this is my friend Elizabeth, who prefers to be called Lizzie."

"Kai, you know I hate my name! Don't tell them what it is!" she turned to us. "We're going to a dojo to train. Don't mind Kai. He's really annoying sometimes. He's just mad he lost his sister." Lizzie said.

I turned to Kayla, who was looking at Kai. I groaned. She liked him! He was really annoying as far as I could tell. We all followed Sensei to the dojo.

For once, I was glad my parents had made me go to that rock climbing camp. We had to climb up a huge cliff to get to the dojo. Mia and I made it up just after Sensei, with Lizzie behind us. Kayla was waiting for Kai.

We all got up the mountain, and Sensei opened the doors for us. Inside was a big, mostly empty room. He walked over to a statue, and pushed a button. Everything sprung to life. Kai jumped on one of the wooden posts.

"Hey, is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move?" he began sinking into the ground, and the post shot him into the air. He flew across the area, and landed on his face.

"Ladies, would any of you like to try?" Sensei asked as Kai groaned on the other side of the training course. Kayla and Lizzie raised their hands. Mia and I looked at each other, and raised ours too. "Very well then. Lizzie, you may go first. Then Mia, Kayla, and Laney."

Lizzie was doing really well until she got to the dummies. One hit her in the face, and she dropped out. Mia ended up like Kai, and Kayla was eventually hit by a bag. Then I stepped up. I was feeling alive. It was a lot easier than I expected. You just had to jump over this, and duck under that, with the occasional flying over to the next obstacle. The only somewhat difficult part was landing on your feet after flying off a post.

The girls were looking at me in awe. Sensei looked pleased, and Kai was looking at me with disgust.

"Showoff. . ." he grumbled. I grinned a bit. Not what I was expecting, but okay.

Sensei turned to me. "Please try to work them through this while I have my tea." He sat down, and poured a cup of tea. He finished it off before anyone moved. "Today, they have failed. Tomorrow you will try again." He flipped out of the room, and said one last word. "Practice."

For many days, it was the same thing. I would go through the course, then try and get everyone else to do it too. Mia and Kai were the last ones to finally complete the training course. Mia took a while because she was smaller, and Kai was just stubborn.

"Good work. Your final test is tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep." Sensei disappeared to go wherever, and left us to go to our rooms. I shared a room with Mia, Kayla, and Lizzie, but Kai had his own room. I couldn't help but feel uneasy about all of this. Where was the catch?

**No POV**

That night, the ninjas had an unexpected visitor. Sensei showed up to deliver instructions.

"I need you to check something out for me. Four girls and one boy are at the monastery, and I need you three to see if they are a threat. Go capture them for me."

"Yes, Sensei."

**Mia's POV**

I like that man. He's nice. I hope this isn't a trap. I climbed into bed before the other girls, but didn't fall asleep. I was wide awake when I noticed three shadows creeping past our door. I silently slipped out of bed, and crawled under it.

The shadows were having an argument, and one carried a bunch of sacks. He handed them out to the two others, and kept one for himself. Then, he went towards Kai's room. The other two came into our room. One took a look around, and whispered something to the other one. Then they came towards us. One stuffed Laney in a sack, and the other one put Lizzie in one. They tied the top on, and advanced towards Kayla. This was my chance! I could jump out, and they would never see me coming.

I waited. Kayla opened her eyes, and screamed. One hit her in the head, and she fell unconscious. I gasped, and they looked up. They just looked at each other, and walked over to Kai's room. I got up, and followed them from a distance.

They headed out towards the training room, where Kai and another ninja were fighting. I grabbed one of the training swords, and slammed it into one of their heads. He collapsed to the floor while the other one pulled out a pair of shurikens.

He threw one at me, and I blocked it with my sword. He took the other one, and went on the defensive side. I slashed while he blocked. Finally, Kai found the button that started the training equipment. I saw a dummy coming towards my face and I ducked. The other guy got hit with it, and fell to the floor.

"ENOUGH!" Sensei shouted. The three of them stood up, and answered "Yes, Sensei," I looked back and forth between them and Sensei. Was this our final test?


	2. 2 Introductions

** Me: My fan fiction wasn't working, so I had to wait a bit. Super sorry! It is Christmas, though. Kai, disclaimer please. **

** Kai: If she were the maker of Ninjago, there would already be a new season with girl ninjas.**

**Laney's POV**

I woke up to three figures standing over me. They were all wearing black. Who were they? One spoke up.

"We need you to come see Sensei with us. He has something important to tell us," the one in the middle stated. He had a pair of shurikens attached to his outfit.

I reluctantly followed them, not sure of why I was on top of a bag. When we got there, the other girls and Kai were there along with Sensei. I stood by one of the ninjas with a black suit, and Kai was on my other side.

"Cole, Jay, Zane, I want you to meet your newest team members," Sensei started. The three black figures started to protest.

"But Sensei-"

"You didn't say anything about more ninjas! There were always three! Three primary colors, three musketeers, three-"

"What my brother is trying to say is that the three of us work together, like a well-oiled machine." (AN: Did anyone else find it kind of funny that the nindroid said that? Oh, I changed Kayla's hair color. It's now red. I wanted a bit more of a variety. No one had red hair, so her hair is now red. Sorry about the confusion. On with the story!)

Sensei finally cut them off. "Enough! If I say they are your new teammates, then you will accept them as part of the team! Now, if that's settled, NINJA-GO!" He disappeared into a golden tornado, and whisked by all of us. He finally ended, and I looked down. My pajamas were gone, and they were replaced with dark green leggings under a tight dark green dress to match. The dress was kind of like a long, tight shirt. I had moccasins that were dark green, and the dress went down to my elbows. I had long, finger-less gloves that started at the middle of my forearm, and to top it off, I had a dark green hood.

The attackers had on black, white, and blue outfits kind of like the ones they already had, and Kai had a red one on. Kayla and the other girls had outfits like mine, but Kayla was purple, Lizzie was a really light sky blue, and Mia was in a pink one. Sensei started at the end of the line, at the black ninja beside me.

"This is Cole, ninja of earth, strong and steady."

"Nice to meet you, kid," he told Kai. "For the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!" I could come up with a few things that I was afraid of. Spiders were definitely at the top of the list.

"What about dragons?" the one in white asked.

Cole whipped off his mask. He had dark hair swept off to one side, and deep brown eyes. He looked downright gorgeous. "Dragons aren't of this world, Zane. I said _in _this world."

Sensei skipped over me, probably saving the girls for later. He moved on to the blue one on the other side of Kai. "Jay, master of lightning, quick and surprising."

Jay whipped off his hood too. He had red-brown hair, and blue eyes. "That's not all I'm good at. I do a little cooking, a dash of modeling, a sprinkling of inventing, and a touch of poetry-"

I heard Kai muttering beside me, "More like mouth of lightning. . ."

Sensei shot Kai a look before moving on to the white ninja. "And here we have Zane, ninja of ice, seer with the 6th sense."

Once again, Kai started muttering beside me. "I sense this one takes things a little too seriously. . ."

Zane finally took off his hood. He had platinum blonde hair sticking strait up and delicate features. Not my type. "You too have the sense?" he asked, perplexed.

Jay leaned over to him. "No, he was making a joke, Zane. Remember what we worked on, your sense of humor?" he hissed.

"Oh, yes, it was a joke. Ha-ha." Zane replied monotonously. Jay was obviously doing a face-palm.

Sensei moved back to Kai. "Kai, master of fire, fast and dangerous." Kai flipped back his hood, and tried to look impressive. Sensei rolled his eyes, and came to me.

"Here, we have Laney, master of nature, quiet and fast." I flipped back my hood, and felt everyone's eyes on me.

Sensei kept moving down the line. "Here, we have Kayla, master of water, easily moved one way or another." Kayla kept up tradition, and flipped back her hood.

"Nice to meet you. Please don't whack me on the head again. I have sensitive skin." She grinned at Kai.

"Elizabeth, master of air, fast and flexible."

Elizabeth whipped back her hood, and glared at Sensei for a moment. "Don't call me Elizabeth, I hate that name. Call me Lizzie."

Zane looked at her. "Why don't you like your name? Elizabeth is a pretty name."

She stiffened. "I don't like to talk about it."

Zane looked at the floor and nodded. I gave him a sympathetic look. He was really a big softie.

Finally, he went up to Mia. "Last, but not least, we have Mia, master of space, fun and easy going." Mia flipped back her hood, and smiled at us.

Kayla stepped up. "She gets very hyper from too much sugar. She doesn't need any!"

I remembered what happened right before we got here. "Oh, she transported us here with her powers . . . but why didn't we know about our powers before now?" I muttered.

"What did you say?" Cole looked at me.

I put on a smile. "Nothing! Can I go to sleep now? I woke up in the middle of the night, so I'm really tired." I gave Sensei puppy dog eyes. There was something about him. . .

"Yes, you all need some rest if you are to get the first golden weapon tomorrow. We must hurry if we are to keep it out of Lord Garmadon's hands."

_Lord Garmadon. . . where have I heard that name before?_ I followed the others back to our room, and fell asleep and found the answer to my question.

_Flashback_

_ "Daddy, where's mommy? I can't find her." A younger version of myself looks up at my father. _

_ "Sweetie, your mommy left. She didn't want to leave you, but she wanted to go investigate something."_

_ I frown, and look up at dad. "Okay, but can I play with Lloyd? I know he's only a few days old, but he's really cute!"_

_ He smiles down at me. "Of course, but only for a few minutes. I've got to take you somewhere to hide you from the bad people that want to take you."_

_ I slowly nod, and walk away as if in a trance. My little brother, Lloyd, is lying on his bed, gurgling. My six-year-old self pick up Lloyd, and he hugs me. I smile at him, and reluctantly put him back. He looks up at me, and smiles. I walk back out of the room, where daddy waits for me._

_ "Honey, later on in your life, you will see me again. But for now, we're going to go to a new world. A place called Earth. A family there will adopt you, and you will have a little sister. Just remember, I love you very much, and it pains me to do this." He slips his hand in mine, and just before I get transported to Earth, he gives me a bracelet. It's the bracelet I've worn every day._

_ He sends me off, and I fall unconscious._

_ Flashback ends_

I jolt awake. I pull on a pair of jeans and a comfy t-shirt, and go out to find Sensei. I have some explaining to do.

**Me: Well, how do you like it? I took a guess at how old the ninjas were, and I think that Lloyd was around twelve, and everyone but Jay and Nya were eighteen. Jay and Nya are seventeen.**

** Kai: Yeah! I'm older than Jay!**

** Jay: so? Cole's the leader.**

** Nya: Stop arguing! Cole is the leader, though.**


	3. Chapter 3 Scythe

** Me: I am alive! *Hugs computer* I was twelve hours away, and I couldn't type! I was going crazy! Here we go. Lya200, to answer your comment, I personally thought that Lloyd was around ten before, and turned sixteen, but I've read so many fan fictions where Lloyd is twelve, and everyone else is about eighteen. Oh, and Nya will be a ninja, but she will be the samurai first. Tell me when you think she should become a ninja! Please!**

** Mia: She was so caught up in telling you the ninja's ages that she forgot to tell you ****_our _****ages. *glares at author* I'm eleven and a half, Laney's birthday is coming really soon, Kayla is eighteen, and Elizabeth-**

** Lizzie: *takes pillow* My *smack* Name *smack* Is *smack* LIZZIE! *SMACK***

** Mia: *holds head* Ow. . .**

** Laney: Oh, I'm going to be eighteen in a few days.**

** Lloyd: Well, at least I don't have to live with them yet. *glares at girls***

** Me: Lloyd, be nice!**

** Lloyd: She only owns her OCs.**

** Me: Wait! Lizzie is eighteen and a half. Continue!**

**Laney's POV**

When I find Sensei, he is meditating in his room.

"Sensei, I need to talk to you about something."

I begin explaining what I remember, and when I finish, he looks at me in awe.

"Interesting. I wonder how he transported you to the other world. I didn't know what he had done with you. I used to visit you every once in a while, and one day, you were gone." He smiles at me. "But now, I have found you, and I need to ask you a question. Would you like to tell the others that you are Lord Garmadon's daughter?"

I nod. "Yes, that way I have more time to make them trust me."

He nods, and looks down at me. Darn! Even though I'm eighteen, I'm still shorter than my uncle! "Very well, then. Today, we will be going to fetch the Scythe of Quakes." We head towards the breakfast table, and I sit down by Kayla and Mia.

I slowly stand up, and everyone turns toward me. "Um, I need to tell you guys something. Mia, Kayla, I'm not really from Earth. My father is Lord Garmadon." I sit down, and Kayla and Mia stare at me.

Mia is the first to speak. "So, that means you're not really my sister?" She sniffles, and looks up at me.

In spite of all this, I smile. "Well, your parents adopted me, so I am technically your sister. Kayla, even though I'm the daughter of an evil lord, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends." I freeze for a minute, and turn to Sensei. "Uncle, where's Lloyd?"

He thinks for a moment, and looks at me with a frown on his face. "I don't know. He may be at a boarding school." I nod, and he moves on. "Today, we get the first golden weapon. The boys will have special golden weapons, while the girls will have special silver weapons."

Kai looks at Sensei. "Okay, as long as we're going to save my sister, sign me up!

I think I see Sensei smile, before he walks out the door, and tells us to get into out ninja suits.

I'm pretty sure Kai regretted saying that. We all ended up pulling Sensei in a carriage. Cole, Jay, and Zane were in the front; Kayla, Kai and I were in the back. I had to carry Mia on my back, because she was too young to run this far and fast.

Jay looked back at Kai. "Sign me up." He mocked. Kayla glared at him. It was all I could do to not fall and not get up.

"So, where did Sensei find you?" I asked, trying to relieve the tension.

Cole started. "I was testing my strength by mountain climbing. Let's just say Sensei really likes tea."

Jay spoke up next. "I was testing my invention, by jumping off a building. I landed on another building, and Sensei was waiting for me."

Zane was a bit more thoughtful. "I was testing myself, by holding my breath for hours at a time." We all gaped at him. "Once, when I opened my eyes, I saw Sensei underwater, and I almost choked."

Kai was a bit less interesting. "Lizzie and I met him in my father's shop. My sister, Nya, was there to, but she got kidnapped by skeletons."

I heard Mia stir on my back. "Well, Kayla, Laney and I were found screaming in a really damaged shop. I guess you could call that testing your lungs." We laughed, and she smiled, and went back to sleep. I groaned, and Cole looked back at me.

"Do you want me to take her on the way back?" I nodded, and grimaced. Mia was a lot heavier when you were running as fast as you could.

We finally got there, and I collapsed on the ground. The others were looking at me worriedly, and I looked up at them. "I'll catch up with you in a minute. Now, go, before Kai does something stupid!" I hissed. They looked back, and saw Kai scurrying out to the mine. The girls stayed with me while the boys rushed ahead to get the map and the scythe.

"Mia, you are really heavy, now. Especially when I'm running as fast as I can."

"Sorry!"

"That doesn't help!"

Kayla rolled her eyes. "Come on, the boys have the map, and are already headed into the mine!" I got up, and we headed towards the mine.

We got in, and Cole was coming back towards us with a scythe.

"We did it, guys! We got the Scythe of Quakes!" Jay crowed.

Zane gave Jay a look. "Jay, you might want to keep your voice down."

"Relax; we're at the other side of the mine! No one will hear us!"

I rolled my eyes. Just after he said that, skeletons poured into the mine.

Cole handed Kai the scythe so he could fight. "Remember, don't use the scythe! Protect it at all costs!" No duh. I'm pretty sure none of us are stupid enough to just walk over and hand it to the skeletons. We charged the skeletons, and I noticed something. Apparently Jay did too.

"Hey, it's just like the training course! Dodge the planks; block the sword, here comes the dummy!" He was suddenly engulfed in a blue tornado with lightning coming out of it. I finished completing the steps, and was caught up in a dark green tornado with small vines and flowers.

"Jay!" Kayla called. "How are you doing that?"

"I'm just running through the motions!"

The others quickly followed through with the motions, and had their own tornados. Cole's was brown with chunks of rock flying around, Zane's was as white as ice, Kai's was red and fiery, Mia's was wobbly and pink, Kayla's was purple with hints of dark blue swirling like the waves, and Lizzie's was light blue, and the biggest of them all. I grinned. Together, we would be unstoppable.

**Me: Well, I'll try and update soon! Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Golden Weapons

** Me: Well, I'm back. Here's a note to all you Percy Jackson lovers: You need to read ashnicatthelibrary's story. She's worked really hard on it, and she's getting discouraged. I need you guys to read and review her story. She told me she might stop working on it! It's up to you guys! Tell your friends, spread the word! It's all up to you guys!**

** Cole: Okay, so in this story, Nya will be the ninja of-**

** Me: *covers his mouth with hand* I told you, you aren't allowed to tell!**

** Cole: Fine . . . but Mia will be like the green ninja for the girls.**

** Jay: she doesn't' own us. **

**Kayla's POV**

The skeletons quickly realized that they were no match for our spinjitzu.

Zane got in front of two skeletons, and told them, "I sense you don't stand a chance."

They looked at him in horror, and screamed, "Retreat!" leaving the rest of the skeletons to follow suit.

We lined up, and watched the skeletons retreat. We all hugged and celebrated, and Cole got caught up in his moment.

He flexed his muscles, and proclaimed, "I guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies! They didn't even see the merchandise from the backside!" He turned around, and froze. He scurried backwards, and I looked back too.

"D-drag-dragon!" he screamed. Sure enough, a dragon was pushing its way through the rock towards us. "Why does it have to be a dragon?"

We turned to run, only to find out that the dragon had triggered an avalanche, successfully blocking our only exit.

Kai took the scythe, and raised it.

Zane yelled, "That is not a logical solution! Sensei told us not to use the weapon!"

"Kai!" Cole tried. "This is madness! That could bring the whole cave down on top of us!"

"Then what do we have to lose?" He swung the scythe, and it entered the ground. Even if I kinda like him, I'm still gonna kill Kai. After he struck the ground, the cavern started to rumble, and chunks of rock fell from the ceiling.

"Our spinjitzu!" Zane cried. "We could use it to escape!" Finally, a logical way to not kill ourselves.

We used his idea, and landed in a heap at Sensei's feet. The boys were celebrating, and the other girls and I noticed the look on Sensei's face. He was downright furious.

"I told you not to use the elemental weapon!"

"But Sensei-" Cole started.

"I told you not to use the golden weapon in any condition!"

Kai stepped up. "Using it was my choice, Sensei."

"And what makes you think that you are more important than the team?"

"They took my sister!"

Sensei turned, and started walking away with us, leaving Kai behind. "There are six elemental weapons left. You will do good to remember next time." We headed back to the monastery to continue searching for the other weapons.

**In the Underworld.**

**No POV**

Samukai stood in front of Lord Garmadon, dreading to tell him the news that he and the other skeletons had failed. "Master, I have failed you. They have learned spinjitzu and have the scythe."

He cringed, waiting for his master to strike him down. What came next surprised him.

"Good. Then my brother was there."

He stood up straighter, plans of attack running through his head. "If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them!"

Garmadon cut him off. "No, let them think they're winning."

"Ah, I- do not understand."

Lord Garmadon smiled. "Don't worry about it. Everything is going to plan . . ."

**Back with the ninjas**

**No POV**

The ninja were on a boat, struggling towards the temple of ice to get the next golden weapon, the shurikens of ice.

"I spy something . . . white!" Jay paced around, trying to keep himself busy.

Cole sighed. "Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy!"

Cole was steering the ship, and it drifted off course a little, crashing into an iceberg.

"Ugh! I spy something broken!"

Kai was getting a bit antsy, and asked Zane, "If Sensei knows where the next golden weapon is, then why isn't he steering the ship?"

Sensei Wu was currently on the head of the ship, doing poses.

"We've been drifting aimlessly for miles!"

Zane thought about it, and then replied, "Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own."

Lizzie overheard him, and said, "What? You're the great and powerful ninja of ice! You have the sixth sense! How is his wisdom greater than yours?"

"The most powerful move in spinjitzu can only be performed when the four elements are combined." Sensei jumped down, and started twirling on the boat.

"Earth." He moved, still spinning as the ninjas came to watch him. "Ice, Fire, Lightning." He punctuated each word with a different spin.

"Uh, what happens when they are combined?" Jay asked.

Sensei turned to face them. "The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing." HE walked away, and Kai started doing the moves like Sensei. Sensei turned around. "No, Kai. If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

"Disastrous consequences? Like what?" Kai asked doubtfully.

"Wait, Sensei. What about us?" Kayla asked.

"You have one more girl with an elemental power. When you find her, she will give you older girls the power to make your own Tornado of Creation."

The ship crashed onto land, and Kai stopped spinning. "Did I do that?" he looked at his hands in awe.

Lizzie smacked him in the head. "No, you dweeb. It means we're here!"

Sensei nodded, and the ninjas started trekking up the mountain. They got to the top, and entered a cave.

"Whoa, looks like someone's already been here!" Cole commented. They reached a large cavern, and in the middle, were two shurikens hanging right beneath a dragon's maw.

Zane reached up, grabbed them, and was immediately frozen solid. The dragon's mouth creaked open, and the other ninjas grabbed their frozen teammate, and ran. The dragon got stuck in the cave, and the ninjas used Zane's frozen body like a sled, and rode down the hill toward their ship.

They ran into a pole, and Zane got free from the ice. "Ow . . ." he muttered. Sensei studied the map, and decreed that it was time for the ninjas to go after the nun chucks of lightning.

Jay had equipped the ninja with parachutes, and he climbed to the top of a steel pole with lightning crackling around him.

Suddenly, Zane looks down below the ninjas. "We are being followed!" he calls. Sure enough, below the ninja, skeletons are scaling the cliff, trying to reach them.

"Let's go!" Jay yells. He is the first one up the chain, so he grabs the nun chucks. "Yeah, all right!"

Lightning crackles, and a dragon appears behind him. He yells, and jumps. A parachute comes out of his backpack, and he and the other ninja soar back down to Sensei Wu. Samukai watched them, and chuckled. The ninja were in for a surprise.

**Laney's POV**

We land in a forest, and start celebrating. We had three of the four weapons! Cole had some drums, and the rest of us were dancing. Sensei was the only one not having fun. He was just sitting there, probably meditating.

"Come on, Sensei! Join us!" Kai laughed.

"There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!"

"Aww, Sensei, look, you gotta admit we're kicking their bony butts!" Jay cried.

"Get up here, show us some moves!" Kai begged.

Sensei sighed. "I guess I could. . ." Before we knew it, we were all dancing, even Zane. Cole was still playing the drums, and we eventually fell asleep.

**Kai's POV**

"Kai . . ." I heard someone hiss. I slowly sat up. It sounded like . . . "Kai." It said again. I saw a figure in the bushes. Was that . . . "Kai!"

"I have to go . . ."

"Nya! Wait up!" I ran towards the voice. I saw my sister disappear behind a bush. I followed, and saw her head into a temple. I followed, and the door creaked open. In front of me was chunks of stone, and in the middle of the temple, there was a sword sticking out of the rock. I saw Nya standing there. I smiled and walked toward her.

"Nya!"

"Don't worry . . . I'm right here." Her voice got deeper, and she turned into a shadow.

"Garmadon" I felt for my sword, and realized that I forgot it at our campsite.

"Forgot something?" he hissed.

"You can't hurt me here! You're banished! Trapped in the Underworld!" I yelled.

"That is why you are going to remove the sword of fire for me."

"I don't think so!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that . . ."

He disappeared, and Nya appeared, wrapped in chains and dangling over lava. How was I gonna work my way out of this one?

**Me:** **Hey, sorry I cut it short. I ran out of time, and I'll try and update my other story tomorrow. Please read and review ashnicatthelibrary's story!**


	5. Chapter 5 Gone

**Me: Hey, I'm back! To DJMidge and SergeantSarcasm7, you guys are awesome. You update about every chapter, and make me feel better about my story.**

** Lloyd: For that, you get free virtual cookies! ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : )**

** Zane: And I made waffles. # # # # # # # **

** Me: . . . and that's all the virtual food I know how to make. **

** Nya: She doesn't own us.**

**Kai's POV**

"Kai!" Nya yelled, as her chains dropped her, so she was closer to the lava.

"Nya!" I screamed. I slowly walked forward, when I heard the voice of Lord Garmadon again.

"If you don't remove the sword, how else will you save your precious little sister?" I looked around, but the shadow had disappeared.

Nya struggled with the chains, and called out, "You know it's a trap! I can free myself! Ugh!" She struggled, and then said, "Okay, that's tight-AAAAAHH!" she screamed. The chain loosened, and she dropped down even farther.

"Nya!" I rushed forward, and the shadow spoke again.

"Tick tock, tick tock."

I paused, and took a moment to calm my breathing. I suddenly rushed forward, and jumped from one rock to the next. I did a flip, grabbed the fire sword, and landed on another chunk of rock. "NINJA-GO!" I yelled, and did spinjitzu over to Nya. I cut her down, and caught her. I landed on a small pathway of rock beside the pit of lava.

The shadow chuckled, and I turned back to Nya.

I started moving forward. "Stay close," I whispered.

Nya shuddered. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere."

I turned to the shadow. "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

He laughed. "Yes, but even shadows have their uses."

I turned around. "Kai, look out!" Nya screamed.

I whirled around, and saw my own shadow, with a shadow version of the sword of fire. "Stay back, Nya." I was freaking out on the inside. Why hadn't I woken up the others first?

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind!"

I slashed at the shadow repeatedly, but my blade only passed through my shadow. How was I supposed to do any damage when I couldn't touch the thing?

Now, it was the shadow's turn. I was shocked when it kicked me, and it actually hurt! I moaned and doubled over, but it only kicked me more. I flew back towards Nya and groaned again.

"Hey, that's not fair!" she yelled.

The shadows multiplied, and Lord Garmadon smiled through his words. "Oh, am I going too hard on you?"

I stood up. I had to try hard not to yell at Nya. Now there were more of them to beat me up! Not cool, Garmadon . . .

I moved down the line, slashing at each one, but every time, it just went through them. I was getting really discouraged, and it didn't help when they decided to fight back. One pummeled me, and then disarmed me. Behind me, I'm pretty sure Nya was hiding her eyes. I fell, and a shadow picked up the fire sword. I tried to get up, but all my strength had currently left me.

Suddenly, a shadow dropped down by the other shadows. I looked to the center of the cavern. Sensei Wu was kicking and punching and whacking the shadows with his stick. They flew across the room, and he scared off some of them by making a shadow puppet of an eagle. He giggled, and twisted around to kick the one with the sword. He grabbed it, and landed over by Nya and me.

"Brother . . . I see you protect one, but what of the other seven?"

"They are safe, far from you!" Oh, no. Sensei left the others asleep, too? Wow. I'm officially shocked.

"I wouldn't be so confident. . ." A bright light appeared, and showed us a vision of what was happening at our campsite.

It showed us Cole and Laney. Laney was a few inches away from Cole, and she was curled up in a ball. Cole was on his side hugging a drum. They both woke up, and reached for their weapons. Their eyes widened when they found that they were surrounded by skeletons, and that their teammates were tied up.

Samukai was holding the golden weapons we had already found. "I believe these belong to Lord Garmadon now!" The skeletons cheered, and tied up Laney and Cole with the rest. They hung them all from a tree, and Jay took a sword. IN another tree, Kayla was smiling.

The vision went away, and Sensei started running. "My brother must not unite the four weapons! We must keep them apart!" Nya and I followed him. I was mad at Lord Garmadon and his stupid skeletons. I was mad at Sensei. Most of all, I was mad at myself.

We ran back to where I got the sword. "Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the sword!" Garmadon yelled. A fiery red dragon emerged out of the lava. Despite the situation, I almost smiled when I wondered what Cole would be doing if he were here instead. Almost.

Sensei flipped onto the head of the dragon, then flipped back down beside us. What was he doing? The dragon raised its wings, and roared. Nya shrieked, and I was freaking out. Then, it used its fiery tail to push rocks down to block our exit.

"There's no way out! He's taken away all our options!" I cried, looking back and forth between the dragon and Sensei.

Sensei paused, and replied gravely, "All but one." What? How is there another way out? He flipped over behind us, and used the sword of fire to cut his chunk of rock away from the main section. Man, this guy flips a lot.

"Sensei, what are you doing?!" I yelled as he started to float away.

"No, you fool!" Garmadon screamed. Wait, was I the only one lost here?

"If he is to unite the weapons, then I must take the sword of fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to bear." He sat down, holding the fire sword. Oh . . . that kinda makes sense. He wants to try and get back all the other weapons!

Still, this was the guy that had trained me, had helped to get my sister back, and had saved my life multiple times now. I owed this guy. And now I was being forced to see him float away, and it was pretty likely that he wouldn't come back alive.

"No, it's mine! I shouldn't have come on my own. Come back! There must be another way!" I called, desperate. He sat there, and took out a teapot. He started to pour, and then dropped out of sight.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I dropped to my knees. Oh, crap. This was all entirely my fault. How would this get any worse?

"Then I will see you there, brother. . ." Garmadon hissed. He disappeared to go back to the Underworld, and left Nya and I alone with no way out with a ferocious dragon. We were _so _dead.

**Kayla's POV**

"To the fire temple!" Samukai yelled, and the other skeletons cheered. They had the boys tie up in one tree, and the rest of us in another. Mia and I were right side up, while all the blood was rushing to Laney and Lizzie's faces. I felt a lump in my pocket. I grinned, despite the situation.

Samukai had a short exchange of words with a tire, and changed his mind. "Um, change of plan . . . To the Underworld!" The skeletons shrugged, and cheered some more. I looked over, and Jay had managed to swipe a sword from one of the skeletons. He looked confused, but left with the rest of his group.

Jay cut the boys down, while I got my pocket knife out of my pocket. I felt for the biggest one, and started sawing at the main rope.

"Hey, watch out, I'm cutting us-" I was too late. We all fell to the ground. "Down." I finished.

Laney slowly sat up, and rubbed her head. "Ow, that hurt. Next time, try warning us sooner." She moaned. I gave a smirk, and she lightly punched me in the shoulder. "Now we're kinda even."

Lizzie just sat and gasped for air. Apparently, she had broken Mia's fall. Lizzie had landed on her back, and Mia landed on her stomach. The guys didn't fare much better.

Luckily, Zane had enough sense to tell us, "Let's go!" unevenly as he tried to stay on his feet.

We sprinted, and I eventually had to put Mia on my back, since she wasn't very fast yet. Ahead of us, a couple cars disappeared in a purple light. They had managed to go fast enough to get into the Underworld. I kinda wonder if the Underworld will be anything like it is in the Percy Jackson books. I love that series . . .

We jumped through the trees, and Cole yelled "There they are!"

"You don't say!" I called back. He rolled his eyes, and jumped right behind the biggest vehicle. He grabbed onto a chain and dug his feet into the ground, effectively slowing it down. Zane jumped on the roof, and a tree knocked two of the skeletons off.

"Zane, catch Mia!" I yelled as I grabbed her and tossed her down to Zane, then landing beside him. "Thanks," I said as I grabbed Mia back. The girls and I really didn't have weapons yet, so we relied on spinjitzu and my pocket knife.

Lizzie and Laney landed on the roof beside me, and Lizzie was holding the sword Jay used to cut the boys free. I looked at her.

"What, it was there, and I knew how to use it, so I took it!"

We started fighting, and doing spinjitzu, but it was clear that we wouldn't have long until someone took action and kicked us off. Cole was having enough trouble trying to get two skeletons off the back when he accidently hit Jay in the throat, right where his vocal cord was. Jay wheezed and croaked as Cole apologized.

"Sorry, didn't see you there, buddy."

Zane got up to the driver's part, and was immediately thrown out of the way, barely catching the front of the vehicle. Samukai threw the skeleton driving out, and pushed down on the gas pedal. The car was on its back tires, and we were all thrown off, except for Laney. Right before she disappeared with the car, all I saw was her white face as she disappeared into the Underworld.

**Me: Oh, and a special thanks to Boogalee99 for being my tenth reviewer! You get extra cookies! ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) And some waffles! # # # # # # # # I get easily excited over things like this . . .**


	6. Chapter 6 Turned Back

** Me: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love how some of you are so faithful, and review every chapter, or at least try to! I hope you check out my other story, **_Evil Has Won._**It has girl ninjas, and they each have different powers. Kai has to train them, and ignore their similarities to his friends, who turned evil. And, let's just say they run into a bit of a problem when they go to find the final ninja, the ninja of technology . . .**

** Lloyd: She was kinda zoned out one day, and the idea just came to her.**

** Cole: She doesn't own us.**

**In the Underworld**

**Laney's POV**

The vehicle stopped after it entered the purple portal, and I was in the Underworld. Samukai grabbed me, and tied me up. I started to yell, and he put a gag over my mouth.

"Shut up, foolish girl! I'm taking you to see Lord Garmadon, and he can decide your fate." He hissed. Is there anything else he does? Seriously, all I've heard him do is hiss. Oh, well. Hopefully, Garmadon will recognize me as his daughter, and I won't die.

He grabbed my arms, and dragged me to a cavern. Wow, all of this is deja-vu. I mean, I've heard Samukai rasping a lot, and I've been in a lot of caverns lately. It's weird. . .

"Samukai, what prisoner have you brought me?" My father's voice rang out through the cave.

"Master, I have brought you one of the ninja. She was hanging onto our truck."

"What is her name? Take off the gag."

He untied the gag, and I spoke up. "My name is Laney, father. Laney Garmadon."

His eyes got really big. Huge, red eyes are freaky. I'm glad I had normal brown eyes.

"H-h-how?" he stuttered.

"Well, my stepsister has the power of space, so she made a wish, and it came true." I stared into his deep red eyes. They were full of confusion.

"You know what, it doesn't matter how you got here. By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish you didn't stay on that truck." I didn't know what that meant, and I didn't want to find out. He must've seen the fear in my eyes, because he laughed. "Samukai, go fetch the last bottle of devourer venom."

Devourer venom? Why did he ne- oh. Devourer venom turns you evil. It's what turned my father into what he is now. He wanted to get me on his side.

**Kayla's POV**

"Well isn't this a fine predicament we've gotten ourselves into?! Now, we're stuck here, Kai is stuck inside a temple, and my best friend just headed off to her doom! Can things get any worse?!" I paced back and forth in front of the ninja, and I was somewhere between mad and- well, just mad.

"Kayla, it is not wise to say that. You may have just jinxed us." Zane looked at me.

"Who died and made you Sensei?" I yelled, mad at the world.

"It doesn't matter. We lost. The end is drawing near, and the golden weapons have left this realm. They are in the Underworld, the place no mortal can cross over." Cole snapped.

"We might not, but a dragon can!"

Was that- "Kai?!" the temple split in half, revealing none other than Kai and some other girl. Was that his sister?

The dragon roared, and Cole shrieked, and hid behind a rock.

"Our father used to tell us stories about dragons; how they were mystical creatures that belonged to both worlds, and could travel between them." Yep, definitely Kai's sister. They looked almost nothing alike. They both had dark hair, but that was about it. Nya had darker skin, black hair, and almond eyes. Kai had brown spiky hair, paler skin, and brown eyes. He was also cute, hotheaded, and- wait, back it up. Cute? Oh, well, he is pretty cute. And nice.

"Are you crazy?" Cole's voice went up an octave.

"When he found out we were trying to protect the weapons, he actually became quite a softy." The dragon nuzzled him, and he laughed. "Knock it off!"

Jay tried to talk to Nya. "Oo oo ike oo?" I giggled. He sounded kinda like a monkey!

Zane appeared by Jay's side. "My brother cannot speak, but he would like to know if you like blue." Oh, he thought she was pretty!

"Of course, it's my favorite color!"

"Es!"

Kai shook his head, and turned to Nya. "Nya . . ."

"This is goodbye, isn't it?" He nodded, and she sighed. "Come back to me in one piece, okay?" They hugged, and I went over to Kai.

"Hey, I need to talk to Cole. I'm pretty sure he won't be able to fly the dragon. We are getting the other ones, right?"

"Yeah, dragons are big, but not _that _big." He looked a bit bummed I was riding with Cole.

"It's okay, maybe I'll ride with you on the way back. In the meantime, don't let Mia fall." I kissed his cheek, and went over to get Mia. I picked her up, and gave her to Kai, whose cheeks were burning.

I walked over to Cole. "Come on, we have to go back and get the other dragons." He stared at me, and I dragged him over to Kai.

"Easy, not so fast!" Cole squeaked. He was hanging onto a pole.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, I mean, Laney's gone, Garmadon has three of the golden weapons, and I am riding on a dragon."

"So, you like Laney?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say I had a crush on her . . ." his face got red, and Kai didn't make the situation any better.

"They're about to cross over into the Underworld!" The dragons sped up, and faced the ground. Cole screamed as the dragon got closer and closer to the ground. They started spinning, and soon everyone was screaming. The ground got closer, and we hit it. I opened my eyes. We were still flying, but we were underground!

"Is it over?" Cole peeked through his fingers.

"Hardly! I hope these dragons know what they're doing!" Kai yelled back. We all disappeared down different tunnels with pink glowing things. We started speeding up, and finally, it all went black.

We thudded to the ground in front of the dragons.

"Solid ground! We made it!" Cole cheered. All around us, there were hanging platforms, and stalactites all around us.

"Sensei's inside." Zane announced. "They're expecting us."

Below us, a skeleton destroyed a cart on a "ninja search." If that's what's gonna happen when we go down there, we're hooped.

We swung from one stalactite to another, and I made Cole carry Mia, since he's the strongest. We all grabbed a stalactite by where Jay was, and he was trying to tell us something.

"Can I be the first to say, it has been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole told Kai. The stalactites started moving, and we looked up. The stalactites we were holding onto were spider legs! Everyone else fell, while I held onto the leg for dear life. I _hate_ spiders. As the spiders dropped to the floor, I swung to another real stalactite.

I kept swinging over, trying to block out what was going on down below. Finally, my fingers slipped, and I fell. The last thing I heard was Jay yelling, "Tornado of Creation!"

**Laney's POV**

Garmadon leaned over me with the Devourer venom, and Uncle Wu was fighting Samukai, the sword of fire against three of the golden weapons. Where were my friends? I heard yells from the skeletons, and the ninja came rushing in. Kayla was unconscious in Kai's arms. They saw Garmadon and me struggling, and I croaked, "Devourer . . . v-venom!"

Garmadon used that to force it down my throat. I tried to spit it out, and he forced my mouth shut, and made me swallow it. He let go of me.

Quietly, so only I would hear, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Laney. I couldn't bear to fight against you and your brother." I felt the evil taking control of my body. My body started walking towards the ninja, while I struggled with the evil in my mind. I knew that once it took over, I would be evil. Forever.

**Cole's POV**

Laney walked over to Sensei, and distracted him while Samukai tried to get the last golden weapon. Samukai told her something, and she turned toward us. She grabbed a sword, and charged. Her hair was black, her clothes were black, her skin was black, and her eyes were . . . brown.

"Guys, she's still fighting! Her eyes haven't turned yet!" They looked at her, and saw it. She swung the sword at me, and I saw fear in her eyes. I blocked it with my scythe, and stepped back when she swung again.

"Laney, I need you to fight it. I know you can do it! I believe in you! I love you." I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She fell to the floor, and started convulsing.

"You mean it? You love me?" she whispered.

I smiled, and brought my face down to hers. "Of course." Our lips touched, and we kissed. And for just a moment, everything was perfect. Garmadon didn't have the three weapons. I wasn't supposed to be fighting. Kai wasn't an idiot. Jay wasn't annoying. Zane wasn't a robot- wait, that's crazy! There's no way Zane is a robot.

Samukai stood up, and he had all four of the golden weapons.

"Bring me the four weapons." Garmadon was back on his throne.

"No; you will obey me now!" Samukai turned around, one weapon in each of his hands. Garmadon chuckled, and the four golden weapons started moving by themselves. I hugged Laney closer to me, as Sensei spoke to Samukai.

"No one can handle all of their power at once."

"Selfish fool!" Garmadon hissed. "Didn't you think I would plan on your betrayal?"

"What's happening to me?!"

"You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even _I_ can handle all of their power! Now that the four weapons are combined, it will create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to escape this ghastly place!"

Samukai spun through the air, and disappeared into the portal, leaving the four weapons behind. Garmadon walked toward the portal.

"Father would not want you to do this, brother!"

Garmadon whipped around. "Father is no longer here!" The light intensified, and we had to shield our eyes. "Good and evil. There has always been a balance! But where I go, the balance can be destroyed! Soon, I will be strong enough to possess the four weapons! Then, I can recreate Ninjago in my own image!" He pointed to Sensei. "You. You were always his favorite."

He walked into the portal, and was gone. But would we have been better off if he hadn't?

Me:** Well, there's another chapter done! I'll try to update my new story tomorrow! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Silver Weapons Part One

**Me: *grins demonically* I'm baaaaack!**

**All: *hides***

**Me: humph! I guess no one wants special Zane cookies. I'll just give them to the readers. ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) Thank you, Zane!**

**Zane: *cowers***

**Me: I scare a lot of people . . .**

**Kai: Thank goodness she doesn't own us!**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT?!**

**Kai: *whimpers* I'm sorry. It was nothing.**

**Me: Good. Now, on with the story.**

**Mia's POV**

Whoa, I feel like I'm missing something here. Cole kissed Laney, and Samukai got destroyed. Oh, yeah, and Garmadon's gone, too. The golden weapons clatter to the ground in front of the boys.

Sensei walked up to them. "He is gone, but he will return." Heeheehee! His voice sounds all funny!

The boys picked up their weapons. "Then we'll be ready for him!" Kai exclaimed.

Cole looked down at Laney, who was passed out in his arms. She had a long day. "And we'll watch out for his evil plans." He smiles, and she snuggles deeper into his chest.

Sensei stares at us, and his stare grows more intense. "Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored." He leans in closer. "_For now."_

* * *

We head back to Kai's shop. Nya is staring out the window, when the wind currents from the dragon's wings blow it out.

"Kai!" she screams. Nya runs towards us, and tackles Kai in a hug. Jay gets down from his dragon.

"My turn!" Jay runs toward her, and Nya gives him a hug too. Kai glares at them, but then he smiles. He really needs to become less protective of her.

The rest of us get down, and the villagers cheer.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Nya cries.

"For now . . . It's not over. Lord Garmadon will return." The villagers stop cheering. Wow, someone really knows how to ruin the mood. The villagers stare at him, like 'Oh, so you didn't destroy him? What were you doing? Sitting on a beach eating cupcakes?' Ooh, cupcakes. Aw, now I'm hungry!

"And we'll be ready for him." Cole finishes. He still needs to support Laney, even though she's woken up. Apparently when evil spirits take over your mind, it takes its toll on you.

The villagers cheer again, and the boys get their weapons out. They crash them together, and I'm suddenly flying back a few feet. Everyone within two or three feet flew back a few feet, and Laney knocked her head against a rock. Ow, I hit my funny bone. It's not funny. Stop laughing. I'm talking to you.

The villagers, once again, sigh, fall silent. Kai sits up. Ooh, is he gonna do something stupid to make people laugh? He does that a lot, so he doesn't need practice . . .

"Okay, guys. Remind me _not _to do that again."

I gasp. "Really? I thought that was fun! Let's do it again!" I cheer sarcastically. Kai glares at me. Whoops, I'm already on his bad side. Oh,well. I don't like him either. The villagers chuckles.

"Yeah, let's just stick to high fives instead." Jay jokes. Hey, those both started with Js! I'm just awesome enough to notice that.

"Was that ... a joke?" I'll give you one guess to figure out who that was. He has white hair sticking straight up, and he always speaks in a monotone voice.

The villagers laugh again, and then start, cue sarcastic gasp, cheering again! Whatever. We can go back to the monastery now.

* * *

I wave to my friends as they head off to get three of the five silver weapons. They don't know who the ninja of metal is, and apparently I'm too young to go on any real missions yet. I only got to go last time because no one was gonna be staying to watch me. Now that Nya' s here, I have to stay home. Yippee.

**Lizzie' s POV**

I clung to Zane as we flew through the air. Our first stop will be the Ocean of Depth. That's where Kayla' s weapon is, the Whip of Oceans. Since she's the only one that can hold her breath that long, she'll be the only one that goes down there. But we can kinda see what's going on from up here.

There's a big bubble of air surrounding the Whip, and the Whip is resting just above the mouth of a Dragon. Kayla takes in a deep breath, and jumped off of Kai's dragon. She kicked her legs, and got down to the air bubble. She slowly approached the whip, and grabbed it. The dragon slowly inched out of the sand, and roared. She spoke to it, and it sniffed her. She said something else, and it knelt down. She got on its back, and they flew through the water. I didn't know you could do that! My mind just went poof.

They broke through the surface of the water, and Kayla grinned at us.

"That was a lot easier than I thought. I think I'm gonna name her Trident. Where do we go now?"

Zane spoke up. "Sensei instructed us to go to the Forest of Mystery. There, we will find the Staff of Nature for Laney. After that, we're going to the Cliff of Air, where Lizzie's Fans of Gales are." I feel like we've been doing this too fast. Isn't this supposed to be easier?

* * *

The Forest of Mystery is huge. We all have to split up to try to find Laney's bo staff. I go with Zane, Kai with Kayla, and Jay, Cole, and Laney were in a group of three. Mainly because Nya wasn't with us.

We entered the forest, and split into out different groups. Zane and I went to the right, Kai went straight, and Jay went left. Oh, and their teammates went with them.

Zane and I were silent until we got to the mutations. Seriously, we saw a bunch of different animals combined with other animals.

"Zane, do you know what any of those things are?"

He hesitated, and looked at me for a moment. "I do not know. Maybe there are inhabitants here, creating these things." Wow, total words of wisdom. I kinda knew that much already. But still.

We kept walking, and eventually found a clearing, where everyone else was. Laney was slowly approaching a staff. It was on a pedestal, and there wasn't a dragon in sight. But you never know. Maybe the inhabitants mutated it as well. Laney touched the staff, and we heard a growl. She picked it up, and a dragon roared and burst out of the trees. It was a dark forest green, and had lighter green markings on it. Laney froze, and then put the weapon back.

"I only wish to protect the weapon. Give me a sign if I am the one chosen to take it." the dragon got silent, and inched toward her. It nudged toward the staff toward her. She put her hand out, and petted his snout. "Can you lead us out of this forest?" She grabbed the staff, and the dragon nodded. It started walking, and we all followed it out of the forest.

**Me: Well, I hope you like the chapter. I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Silver Weapons Part 2

**Me: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I had school, cold weather, bad WiFi, no internet, etc. So, I'll try to make this chapter as good as I can for you guys! Thank you to SergeantSarcasm7 and ashnicatthelibrary for reviewing. Ashnic, I'm not quite sure a smiley face is a review, but thanks anyway, bestie!**

**Laney: Whatever. She only owns us and whatever you don't remember seeing in the episodes.**

**Me: Fine then. I guess I'll just have to wait on getting you and Cole on a date.**

**Laney: I'm sorry! **

**Me: it's too late. Now, on with the story!**

**Lizzie's POV**

I Sat behind Zane as we flew through the air. A breeze whipped through my hair, and we could just see the tops of the Windy Peaks. There's a temple on top that has my weapon, the fan of gales, in it.

I gaze over at my friends and their dragons. Kai's Dragon is Flame, and he's a bright red with oranges and yellows so he looks kind of like a fire.

Zane's Dragon, Shard, the one I'm riding on, is white with blue swirls that make him look like winter appeared in dragon form.

Cole surprised us when he began to love his dragon. He named it Rocky, and the name sort of fits him. He's a bunch of Brown's and blacks on a large strong dragon. They're actually really similar.

Jay' s dragon, Spark, or something like that, is mostly a deep electric blue, with a few lighter shades mixed in.

Kayla's dragon, Trident, is kinda like Jay's Dragon. She's mostly a deep ocean blue, with purples and greens mixed in. Trident is really pretty, and I hope my dragon will be too.

Laney's dragon, Leaf, has many different shades of green, with one long dark green line stretching across her so it looks like a vine. The "vine" has pink flowers on it, and that only makes it look more realistic.

By the time I've snapped out of my trance, we've arrived at the peaks. We land at the bottom of the tallest one. It's only when Zane has to lift me down that I realize I'm shaking. Not because I'm scared, but because this is all too much for my brain to process. I see a staircase built into the mountain, and it suddenly looks twice as high. I gulp, and start walking.

It's only when I open my eyes that I realize I'm already halfway up. The rest of the ninja are way behind, struggling against the winds that don't seem to be bothering me. Then, I realize that I've stopped shaking. When I continue my journey up the mountain, I'm more confident. I know I can do it.

It only takes a few more minutes for me to get up to the top, and I walk inside. The place is huge, and when I move inside the doorway, a barrier of powerful winds protect the only exit. I think it's trying to protect the weapon from me, just in case. Not that I would steal it anyway.

I turn my attention toward the center of the room. A big pedestal sits there, and I can see two silver fans resting on top of it. I look around, expecting to find a dragon lurking in the shadows. There was nothing I saw at the moment, and that worried me. What would happen if I didn't get my own dragon?

I cautiously advanced on the weapons, and jumped at the slightest noise, hoping the dragon wouldn't attack me. As I got in front of the weapons, I noticed that there was a sphere of wind around it, protecting them from outsider. My hand slowly stretched out in front of me, and reached through the barrier. I grabbed the fans, and brought them out of the protective bubble. I heard a growl, and turned around to see a beautiful dragon.

She looked like a sunset, with purples and oranges and pinks. I may not be the sky ninja, but this dragon is the one that's meant for me. I can feel it. I reached out my hand, and it stared warily at it before pushing its nose into the palm of my hand. Just like that, the dragon had accepted me.

The winds from the door died down, and the dragon and I walked toward it. "I'll name you Sky." I whispered. Sky nuzzled me, as if telling me she liked the name.

"Hey Lizzie, are you okay?" Zane called. I smiled. He was so sweet sometimes.

"I'm fine! I think you can call your dragons now!" I hollered back.

"Rocky!"

"Leaf!"

I heard a few whistles from three different people, and then someone else called for their dragon.

"Trident!"

I got up onto my dragon, and we flew toward home.

* * *

"Hey Lizzie, what happened in there?" Zane asked.

I explained most of it. How I got up there, what happened when I was inside, and how I got my dragon. I only left out the part about being nervous. I probably won't tell anyone about that. That will be my burden to bear.

**Me: aaand, scene. Hope you like the chapter! See you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9 Lloyd!

**Me: Well, now I'm ticked off. I had a nice chunk of this chapter done, and then it was gone. I don't own Ninjago. Argh . . .**

**Lizzie's POV**

I could hear the boys yelling about their video game all the way from the training course.

"Fire attack!"

"Stop trying to do it on your own, we're a team!"

They kept yelling, and I knew it wouldn't be long before Sensei tried to find them. It had been a pretty silent three weeks since Lord Garmadon escaped from the Underworld. Right now, we were out training, and trying to help Mia as well.

"Lizzie, watch out!" Laney yelled, and I ducked as a wooden knife soared over me, right where my head was about two seconds ago.

I looked over at Laney and Mia, and it looked like Laney was trying to show Mia how to throw knives, and Mia wasn't doing so well. I saw a few of them lying a good distance from the target, and Laney was trying to pry one out of a crack in the ground. She finally succeeded, and tumbled over in a somersault before standing up and handing Mia the knife.

She smiled at me apologetically before saying, "Sorry about that. We're trying to work on her aim."

"It's okay. The knife didn't hit me, so no harm done."

The door freaked open, and Sensei appeared in the doorway. He glanced around, and observed our training for a moment, before he began to open his mouth.

"Ladies, do you know where the boys are? I heard them yelling, and assumed they were in here, but I only found you."

"Try the game room." I respond. Sensei nods his thanks before going off to the game room. It wasn't long before we heard yells.

"Aw man!"

"It took us three hours to get that far!"

"Do you know how hard it was to earn up points for that move?!"

From the yells, Sensei hadn't saved their progress. He probably just pulled the plug. Oh well, they did deserve it.

"Enough!" Sensei yelled. "Just because Lord Garmadon disappeared through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the golden weapons!" He sounded pretty ticked off. But he does have a good point.

"Hey, what now?" Kayla asked.

"Well, Sensei will probably make them come out and train, then we may be able to go do whatever we want." Laney responded thoughtfully.

"Guys, you need to get to Jamanikai village! Lord Garmadon was spotted there!" Bye hollered as she rushed into the room. Kayla ran off, probably to go tell the boys, while the rest of us went off to get our dragons. Mia stayed back with Nya, but they both ran with us toward the Dragon kennel.

I jumped on Sky, and the boys ran out. By the tome we were in the air, the boys were struggling to get on their dragons.

Cole dropped his scythe, Jay flipped over his dragon, Zane hit his head on the door, and Kai couldn't reach the reins, and had to ask Nya to get it for him. It took a lot of self-control for me not to burst out laughing at their ultimate fail. They were so out of shape.

We all flew toward Jamanikai village. Whoa, this would be our first real battle against Lord Garmadon.

"Last one there cleans out the kennels!" Jay yelled as he took off. We all followed him, and a huge argument ensued when we all reached the ground at about the same time.

"I was here first!"

"No I was!"

"My feet touched the ground first!"

"Shut up! We still have to find Lord Garmadon, but if you don't shut up, he'll find us first!" I screamed. They all shut up and stared at me as I started advancing on the growing shadow and evil laughter they hadn't noticed.

"Hahahahaha!" As the shadow got closer, it got smaller, and the laughter sounded like it belonged to a younger child. He sauntered over with his arms over his head, and we all lowered our weapons. This wasn't a threat! It was a kid! Probably about twelve, so Mia's age. Wait, didn't Laney mention that she had a younger brother? It sounded kinda like Lord . . . Maybe . . . Lloyd? Yes, that was it! Lloyd Garmadon!

Oh, whoops. Lloyd was talking, and I kinda missed it. Oh, well. I have a bad habit of ignoring people while I'm thinking. Sigh. I should really work on that . . .

I see Laney staggering back, and she runs into Cole. She whistles around, and mouths something, then runs. I run after her, seeing that no one else is. And I thought Cole actually cared! Wow, people are so weird these days.

As I sprint after Laney, I can hear her sobbing and muttering things. She thinks it's all her fault, that she shouldn't have left, she should've tried to find him sooner, and she continues to beat herself up with her own words.

As she runs, we get out of the town, and she finally collapses, sobbing, in a field. I finally collapse beside her, panting.

"How . . . do you . . . run that fast?" I ask breathlessly.

She looks up, startled, and I can see the tears still pouring down her face. "What do you want?" She questions.

"I want to know if you're okay. You just ran, so I thought you might want company."

She simply nodded, and I hugged her as she kept crying. I finally began to sing.

**Me: Well, I thought I would decide to let you guys decide what song she should sing! Please send in your votes in the reviews!**


End file.
